Light Surrounding You
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: A oneshot about what might’ve happened if Garaa had showed up at the lowlight of my school ball. Oh boy, here it comes…this is based on feeling of trueness too bad there was no Garaa at my school ball! I don't own the songs...


NARUTO – Light Surrounding You

A one-shot about what might've happened if Garaa had showed up at the lowlight of my school ball. Oh boy, here it comes…this is based on feeling of trueness (too bad there was no Garaa at my school ball!)

NARUTO – Light Surrounding You

"And the Belle Of The Ball is…"

Every single girl in the room (except for the Dance Queen) held her breath.

"Jordan Lynn!"

I just sat there. I would have sat back in my seat, because I was leaning forward, but then that would have been too obvious. Instead, I stared longingly at the dance floor, as Jordan made her way up to the principle, and accepted her white sash, that perfectly matched her long white evening gown.

Numbly, I stared at my white gloved hands. This wasn't fair. I daren't say anything out loud, because that would have been extremely childish, but inside I was seething and breaking down, all at the same time. It was just too much. I _never_ win anything, not for beauty or school or doing something. I mean, I won a stuffed animal and an Easter Egg competition. That was it. Plus, Jordan, from what _I_ knew (and this could very well be far from the truth) got _everything_. She was popular, smart, gorgeous, confident, she went to India with the school, she was loved by all of the teachers, all the students loved her…need I say anymore? And, hadn't all of the teachers (in a rare show of compassion) and even some of my fellow students (even more rare), said that my dress made me look like a princess? I glanced down at my pale pink strapless dress, with the long skirt, and became increasingly aware of the heavy weight of my (fake) gold and (fake) pearl tiara, that matched my jewellery. I _never_ looked this good, these people had _never_ seen me like this – well, except at the year ten dance, where my black dress had me dubbed a gothic…was I _ever_ going to get recognition for being a person? Or was I just a thing?

I might've been okay with all this, silently dealing with it, if the year twelve coordinator hadn't announced: "And now, our Dance King and Queen, and Belle and Beau Of The Ball, will lead us in our first slow dance!"

People cheered, although I saw a few other girls looking murderously at poor Jordan. They turned around, and began to furiously whisper to their dates.

Oh, that was another thing. I didn't have a date. Guys _don't_ look at me – _ever_. I had though at least _one_ guy here would talk to me tonight – teachers and the head boy do not count.

The DJ started the music.

"Oh…no…" I whispered. "Not…this…song…"

It was, of course, Evermore's song: I See The Light Surrounding You.

I must have gone about three shades paler then, as the sash-wearing…people…began to dance, slowly and with their arms around their respective partners.

The scar on my throat slowly began to burn, reminding me of its presence.

There are a lot of songs that I like, and some that even make me cry. And this was one of them.

Oh God…

I stood up, just as everybody else did. But, as partners began to drift onto the dance floor, I retrieved my bag, camera and shawl, and tiptoed quickly out of the door.

Nobody even noticed.

Figures.

Out in the other room, there were just a few chairs. (Where was the security guard? Where did those chairs come from?)

No, wait, somebody was sitting in one of those chairs.

And, as I stepped into the other room (does it have a name? ballroom lobby? carpeted space?), he stood up.

And I found myself staring into the sea-green eyes of Sabaku No Garaa.

If possible, I felt my face lose even more colour.

(1st Chorus)

It was _so_ not possible. A seventeen year old Hokage Garaa, staring at _me_. And not running and screaming.

Okay, not that I'd consider myself another Ugly Betty…I have shoulder length wood brown hair that was currently tied up in a bun with longer ringlets down my neck, and eyes that are all shades of green, brown, gold and grey. I'm thin – my weight will _not_ go over 39.9 kg, and I'm short – stuck at 5'0f, and hating it.

But maybe this was good, because when this Garaa guy stepped up to me, I could see that he was just my height.

No, this could not be Garaa. It must be a cosplaying kid, yeah, that's it. Well, still, he _is_ cute…

"Hi." He said to me.

_Omigod_! This guy is actually _talking_ to me! And that voice…why did it sound _just_ like Garaa's? Wait…was that a gourd of sand over there?

Gulp…

"Hiya…" I muttered. "How'd…how'd you get in here?" I could feel myself blushing.

Garaa-Or-Not smiled at me. AAUURRGGHH!! WHAT A GORGEOUS SMILE!!

"I used the front door, like everybody else." He replied.

I coughed. "Uh…so…that's…good…" (Where on earth was that security guard?)

Garaa reached out suddenly, and took my hands in his own.

I stared up at him (typical Anime style, blushing and with confused but shining eyes), a silent question in my eyes.

"I actually saw you go in, earlier." Garaa said to me. "This…this is hard for me to say…"

(2nd Chorus)

"But…" Garaa continued. "You are…_the_ most beautiful woman I have _ever_ seen. No, you're more then beautiful…you are a princess…no, you are more like an angel…"

OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!

I blinked. "Th…thank you. Nobody's ever…called me beautiful before…" It's true. Well, nobody that matters, maybe Mum if she's in a good mood, or Dad if he's got to make a good impression on somebody, like the public. Other then that, I'm a skank that doesn't take care of herself properly, and that's why I've _never_ had a boyfriend. And probably never _will_ have one…until now…maybe…

He stared at me. "Really? I'm the only one that's ever said that?"

I nodded, and felt the tears that had been building up since the announcement of Jordan's name start to slide down my face.

Garaa (was it really him? was he really here?), wiped away one of the tears, and then he pulled me into his arms, in a gentle hug. I let my tears run down his neck, as we slowly started to move (you know how slow dancing is, just slowly revolving on the spot) in time to the music.

Suddenly, I broke away from him and held onto his hand as we moved apart and as we started to do the…ah, I think it was the Mambo, believe me, it's not how it sounds. It's more like a flingy kind of stylish waltz.

Dancing with Garaa was…well…amazing. He led, but let me have my freedom to improvise. Wherever he went, I followed, and vice-a-versa.

I loved it. I seriously loved it. My tears dried.

At the end of the song, both of us had these happy smiles on our faces which, mind you, were like three inches apart from each others.

"Are you really Garaa?" I whispered.

Garaa nodded, and drew me even closer.

I closed my eyes, and felt that electric tingle running up my spine, that I've never felt before. It was _wicked_.

And so was Garaa's kiss.

Passionate – but gentle – and shocking – yet sweet. There was tongue action – omigod, my first kiss was a _French__Kiss_…

I was aware of only four things – Garaa's hands around my waist, _my_ hands around his shoulders, Garaa's lips on mine, and _my_ lips on his. It was all very nice. I couldn't really see much else.

But I became aware that we were being watched…

"UN-HOLY SAND DEMONS!" I shrieked, pulling away from Garaa and gasping as I saw the group of eight girls, two boys and one teacher, as they acme into the room from the ball room. (Jordan was with them).

"Who is this?" One of the teachers asked. "He wasn't here before. How did he get in?"

"Umm…" I said, withdrawing backwards. Garaa put a protective arm around my waist, and glared silently at the onlookers. I wanted to smile though. He was so…_manly_, putting his arm around my waist like that!

"Do you know him?" Another teacher asked, as more students began to come out.

"Well…" I muttered. "You see…" I turned to Garaa and looked at him. "Garaa, darling, _do_ something. I want out!"

Garaa kissed me gently on the lips, and replied: "I know my dear. Hold on a second."

I shivered, as Garaa turned around and walked over to that gourd of sand.

"What's he doing?" A teacher's voice was sharp.

I cringed, as I saw on of the students pull out a mobile phone.

Garaa looked sharply over his shoulder. "Desert Coffin!" He ordered.

The sand flew from the gourd, and trapped all of the teachers and students.

They screamed.

Garaa strapped the gourd onto his back quickly. And then he grabbed my hand, picked me up bridal-style, and ran towards the stairs with amazing swiftness. But, on the way, he grabbed Jordan's Belle Of The Ball sash! As the sand began to rush back into Garaa's gourd, he reached the stairs and began to take them two at a time. At the bottom of the stairwell, we met some guards.

"Is there a problem?" Garaa's voice was tight.

"What's going on up there?" One of the guards demanded to know.

"She felt faint, and so we had to come out to get some fresh air." Garaa smoothly replied. (He was so _good_!)

"Fine, go." A guard said, and Garaa walked quickly towards the door, with me still in his arms.

"Stop them!" I heard a teacher yell from the stairwell.

Garaa began to run again, out the open glass doors and into the street. He stopped, and said: "Are you scared of heights?"

I wasn't, and I told him so.

"Good." He replied, and activated that sand platformy thingie.

"Whoa!" I cried, as we floated over the city.

Garaa smiled at me, and put his hand around my waist, as we sat down together and I leaned on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as the city dazzled beneath us.

"I dunno." Garaa replied. He placed the sash around me (now _I_ was the Belle Of The Ball! Yay!) "Hopefully it'll be some place where they'll accept the both of us."

"It'll be like A Whole New World…" I murmured, snuggling closer to him.

We started to sing _A Whole New World_, from Aladdin.

Now how did Garaa know the lyrics to _that_ song?


End file.
